1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to reinforced composite materials, and more particularly, to a reinforced thermoplastic composite which may be annealed to impart a "memory" to the material of a predetermined shape for use in applications such as aircraft window shades.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Multiple ply laminates have been used in the aircraft industry for window shades. The multiple ply laminate forming the shade is wrapped into an elongated roll or coil, and the shade may be drawn over the window, thus unrolling the rolled material. Well known guide means are used to hold the shade in a generally flat position when unrolled.
A problem with multiple ply laminates is that they are relatively more expensive than single ply laminates or composites. However, previous single ply laminates have had a problem in that they are brittle, and thus not well adapted for being rolled as is required in a window shade application.
The present invention provides a single ply thermoplastic composite and method of manufacture thereof which results in a sheet which is flexible and which will automatically return to its rolled state when released from an unrolled state. A single ply composite using a polyphenylene sulfide as the thermoplastic with a flexible reinforcing material does not have the brittleness problems of previous single ply laminates. The sheet may also be formed in different shapes other than rolls.